Discussioni utente:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/3923/roxasspringpicture.png http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/1285/sjournal.png Benvenuto/Welkome! Welkome RoxasXIIILK! I'm Axel 8 a sysop. Thank you for your availability in our towards (sorry for many mistakes!). In future, if we will have problems, we will contact you! I hope you spend a great time here! Have a nice day!-- 19:42, mar 9, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 English and more Ehehe! Thanks for your opinion about my english! I know a lot of basic forms (form is the just word?) of the language but I want ask you for certainty: *For create the future form I must use: Will+the basic form of the verb that I want use? *And for create the present perfect I must use: Verb Have conjugated with the subject+past participle of the verb that I want use? Wow! I went to America three/four years ago and I found it really amazing! I visited a part of New York, saw the Libery Bell at Philadelphia, visited at Baltimore the Fort McHenry, saw Niagara Falls (really incredible! Nigara Falls was my favourite place that I visited!), I went to Canada an saw Toronto and, for last, Boston a great great city! It was wonderfoul alla of we liked it! Sometimes in Italy you can hear "In America food is bad!" I don't think so because when I was there, we went to Denny's restaurants and meat was really great! I like America and I want come back there for visiting other things (like Yellowstone park, Sanfrancisco and Burbank because there, there are the Walt Disney Sudios if I don't wrong. I'm a big fan of Disney!). I ask you, when you post a message, to post the translate text and the english text too, because in this way I can better understand your message. It's fantastic the image number 10 of your User page. Who is that boy?-- 17:59, mar 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. do you read comics? Hi RoxasXIIILK! I like understand languages too! Spanish is the language that resamble Italian; for example "Amigo" ("Friend" in spanish), "Amico" ("Friend" in italian) but some word have different meaning like "Hombre" ("Man" in spanish) "Ombre/Ombra" ("Shadows/Shadow" in italian). I study, over english and french, japaneese because I will became a screenwriter and a designer about comics and manga (I hope that Japan will clear the current situation). Thanks for the explanation about future!! For present perfect I mean: when you want talk about a situation that who is appen a lot of time ago, you "can't" use the simple past but another tense. If I can't explain well, you can use the translator and translate the word "Passato prossimo". The tense use in the phrase "I'am going to school now" we call Present Continius, maybe in America there are some differences compared to Great Britain... We really liked Boston!! It' a warm city compared to New York! New York is famous in the world for it's skyscreapers; they are impressively but they are a lot cold! Boston have got livleys colours houses and beautifoul landscape! Maybe I don't explayn well: I liked food in America =)!! It's in Italy who some people think "In America food is bad!" but they wrong! America is a mixed of cultures and fot this there are foods about all culutures in the world! I know that americans like Pizza and Pasta! Which foods do you have in America from Germany and France? I live in Reggio Emilia, a city near Bologna, and here there are three Mc Donald's. Sometimes my family and I go one of these fast foods because rolls and Hamburgers are great! Certainly we haven't to exaggerate and became fats eheh! I went to Disneyland Resort Paris when I was a child like you! My father and my mother went to America four time and in this travels they went also Walt Disney Word and Epcot Center. They told me than they were fantastic! If I have understand you are an active boy! For example you do a lot of sports? I like baseball, but here in Italy it isn't famous and few persons do it. Here is too famous football, and I'm not at one because also sports are interestings. I love comics! I like disney's comics (both italians and americans, especially PK (Paperinik New Adventures, invented in Italy)), Marvel comics (Captain America, Iron Man, Deadpool, Spiderman, X-Men, Wolwerin), DC Comics (only Batman) and now I'm reading the mangas about One Piece. (I buyed too Kingdom Hearts because I saw disney charachters!) For this wiki now I explayn to you the situation: On this wiki, when I registered, nobody worked here; after, during summer, me and Lexaeus 94 worked very hard for create new pages (from 200 to more 600 page in three moths). During this time other User went to help us but now from a lot of time all of them didn't work. Now is Master Xheanorth who work really hard. I write only one time a week because I have school and a lot of homework to do. I don't know which pages aren't create (because I played only KH and KHII). If you want help us I thank you for you help! It's better if you talk first with TheDekuLink.-- 17:25, mar 13, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Welcome on the Wiki I actually had to read the english part because the translator (google translator, right?) messed everything reeeaaly bad. So, welcome on our Wiki, i'm glad you wanna be helpful. This italian wiki project is going on pretty well (we're almost at 900 articles) but we need a hand more than it looks. In fact, the users here are pretty slow, but I can't actually blame them... they're 5 or six who are making all the job. You know what we need? Coding. As you can see, the site have a really poorly design. We have a few templates and there are a lot of things to fix. You can't write in italian, so you should not work on new articles or translate the english articles, but you can still be very helpful with the coding, so I'm really happy to meet you. Anyway, I understand english without problems, but I think I make a lot of tipos writing it, so excuse me if there are some here.-- 20:24, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, I visited your user page, it's pretty nice and colorful. Overall I'm not bad too about the Wikia code, but I'm not an expert and I don't think I would be able to create a page like you did. You could help us with the first thing you notice when you come on the site: the main page. It sucks, the design is incredible basic, looks like we put togheter five/sex templates in a row with a title on top. We don't need all the stuff that the english Wikia have like the news, the featured user, the cleanup of the month... after all, this site is not SO big. All we need for now are: the featured article, the quotes, random picture (is not like the featured picture, is just a random selection of pics), "did you know...", and the pretty much the command board as it appears on the front of the english Wiki. Do you think tou could try to do it? Again, sorry if I made some tipos...-- 20:50, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we share the same story about learn to coding. I guess everybody learn it that way. You can make a "Utente:RosaXIIILK/Sandbox" page and try here to work on a better homepage, altering every template. Probabily the one that need more improvements is the featured article... well, every single of them need improvement, so I would start with that one just because it's the first one in the page. Sorry for tip... oh, who cares, you understand me anyway right?-- 21:15, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) :All the main page need is to looks more beauty, so you should just make it prettier. Contact me once you've done something, because i'm not sure how the complete work should be...-- 21:29, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I found a problem trying to translate the stuff... we don't have the categories for the Command Board section. We don't need the "Featured Project" (by far), but we don't have the categories "Articoli da migliorare" (improvement), "Articoli da rileggere" (grammatic fix), "Articoli da trovare immagini" (need pictures). The expansion is included in the improvement one. You should create the categories, and make that the template re-direct them (you know how it works, right?). The templates are grammar, improvement and need picture. I tried to do it but I failed. If you find a way to make those three categories working, the Command Board template will work. Also, nice page design.-- 13:57, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i forgot about that. I pick the first one, replace the oversized images with images that are of sufficient size.-- 18:56, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :Lol i love the way you answer me something and then answer yourself in the same post. You can find the pics with the correct size on your wiki, that's probabily the cool thing to do.-- 19:11, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Obliviously I wasn't telling you to pick every single pic on the english wiki, that would be cruel. Just choose the ones you think would suit more... actually we have all pics from KH1, yeah... kinda lame, so choose at least 20 pics from different games. This is the list of pages that need the Grammar template (mmmmh... none, actually), this is the list of ones that need improvements (except for the talk pages called "DISCUSSIONE:"), and This is the list of pages that need pict... oh well, none here too.-- 19:27, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :About the pics, you should just get 20 random pics about different KH games from the english wiki. About the categories... actually, there are pages that need grammar and pics improvement, but they just don't have the template in the pages, so they're not re-directed at the template. You'll actually have to insert fake pages in the Command Board template in the Main page (like XXXX), until the users will find some pages and stick the template in. That's... stupid, but is the only thing we can do for now.-- 19:43, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) I asked to an user, but it will take sometime.-- 19:54, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, keep it in the main page. You need me to translate it?-- 19:59, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Helping box translated.-- 21:03, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) I remember those bubble speech... I tried once to insert them in our wiki but damn, are those templates hard to figure out... I hive up pretty soon, is a nice template but nothing really important. I fixed the categories, now everything should work right.-- 21:09, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :I just translated the last parts. Looks pretty damn good now. There's still an empty space in the right-down corner, just to mocking us, but overall is perfect. Do you have any idea for that space?-- 22:27, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't get what you're talking about... is the picture template working now?-- 10:24, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) :Mmhhh... this is all I can think about... if it's working, I can set it as main page. Confirm?-- 18:59, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You did a great job with the main page. If you want, you can work on another thing: the Community Portal. On this wiki is pretty simple: the main page discussion is the Community Portal, and it should be used to talk about how the site is going on. All we need for it is a nice, big template. Cool design, cool image and... you can write it in english, i'll translate it. What do you think about it?-- 19:27, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) :Try to come up with an idea about a Community Portal template. Then, the next step will be that fuc... awesome bubble speech template. If you know how it works, there should be no problems.-- 19:45, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The community portal template would be something like the welcome template, on the top of the Portal Community page. Something with a cool image and the text about the page (as I said, it's supposed to be used to talk about how the site is going on)... invent whatever text you think it's appropriate, i'll translate it. About translate your user page... sure, I like translate stuff from english to italian. I'm bad at italian-english, but because I understand it perfectly I'm pretty good at english-italian. I'm gonna do it!-- 22:08, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) P.s. About the first note, I changed it with something like "i'm american, I don't speak italian, I asked to someone to translate this page, when I'll talk in your discussion i'll use a translator so the text might be a bit off", ok?-- 22:11, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) :I can't follow the picture stuff right now, there's a LOT of stuff to translate in your page. I had to find all the italian counterpart for the Keyblades to add a working link, and I still have to translate all the videogame's story. Don't worry, it's not a problem and someway I'm enjoying it. My favourite character is Roxas too and 358 is my favourite game too.-- 22:36, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) I translated the first half, more coming tomorrow. It's like translate a little book, I get sucked in the story about your KH experience, which is very close to mine.-- 22:51, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) :I count on you about that template, i translated another huge part of the page. Just asking, but are you interested in learn italian or what?-- 13:01, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoa, that's a nice design for that template. I was just asking about the italian, believe me that is one of the hardest language of the entire world (more than spanish) and italian therself can't speak it correctly. We actually share some KH coincidences, like the favourite games and characters, same "I want the game but I don't own the console", bad experiences in 7th and 8th grade, and other stuff.-- 19:13, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) :About the template, you should just do your best, I'm sure you can do a very good job.-- 19:48, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) What about heartless emblem on the left and nobody on the right?-- 19:55, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) :Try the black one on white background and white one on black background (i'm a genius).-- 20:01, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) The heartless emblem on a white background and the nobody emblem on a black background...?-- 20:05, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) :Mh... maybe such simple images are not good... what about a pic of people togheter (you know, community...) from KH? You know one?-- 20:16, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) The second one is already used in the Welcome template. Maybe the first one...?-- 20:25, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe the same mirrored, or two different pics... see which is better.-- 20:31, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) We already used the Clock Tower for the welcome template, so maybe the second idea is better.-- 09:30, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, improving the welcome template with that text would be better. Coul you remind me what's the Where Nothing Gaters about? I remember the Grey Room, but what was that one? And, anyway, I had a request to fix a/some template including the "hide" command in it, it's not difficult, right?-- 18:51, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you did a great job! About the image choice... I don't know, the WNG looks a bit... you know, "admin-like", and less friendly. But the Grey Room is also a pretty simple and unappealing room. I'm not sure if you get what i'm meaning, but I would go with the big, circular one, the WNG room.-- 19:16, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's a really nice template, the title is not a problem and the images are perfect. The only thing is that I was thinking about... how can I explain it... oh, wait, I know how... I made a pic to show you how my idea about the Community Portal page is.-- 22:30, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I need you to explain me hoe exactly I can use it. About the community portal yeah, It should have border, that was my idea.-- 06:07, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi friend! Hi dude (I want use too this word =))! In spansih you have a native speaker spanish who doesn't speak english well? You are doing a great job about helping other people in english and in Kingdom Hearts =)!! You tell me than you are a good psychologist...Wow! Now I'm studing at school Social Science (I study a lot of Anthropology, Sociology, Perception...) I love this subject!! What do you do for pracitice psychology? I like too observing what people do and analyse the events. I like see drums! They are fantastic instruments but I don't play it because I'm not pratical in music instruments! My dad play the bass since one year and he like play this instrument! I don't play any instrument because I love read a comic than play music (Can I say "Play music"?). You're right! A lot of states in the word have got a bad government who doesn't respect human rights! When I hear "This country is bad!" I think who say this he/she doesn't thik than in other countryes people aren't so free in thought! I can call you an "active internet boy". Wow you really do an hardest work for wiki! Bravo! I work too in more wiki and I'm happy when I help other users! You can do graphic animation???? I'm really bad to draw on the pc XD! My favourite Marvel's charachter is Deadpool too! He is fantastic! His mode to act and tell jokes are faboulouses!!!! I like, at the same place, Spiderman another original charachter! I love him when he use his spider's powers! My favourite Disney chracachters are Donal Duck (the best!!), Paperinik (if I don't tell a sillines in english is Superduck) and Phantom Blot (the best too!!). I love Phantom Blot in the italian histori "Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera". http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL++116-AP If you find this history read it: It's fantastic! More beautifoul than the firts history when Phantom Blot appear. This history was writed from Guido Martina, best italian Disney writer! And your favourite Disney characters? Have a nice day! -- 19:16, mar 16, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 New section because the old one was too long Great job, I'll insert the new template right now. No, wait... I need to ask you which font you used with the title, in order to translate it. I'm looking forward to the speech template tutorial too.-- 19:53, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it tomorrow, tonight i'm a bit busy. Thanks again!-- 20:02, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the template that needs the hide comand. Could you please add to it?-- 16:38, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll transate the bubble template tutorial soon, but you can already upload all the speech bubble you need. Yeah, when I saw your new face on the second template I was like "What the...? There's another english user now?". About the other problem to fix, all we need is a "hide" command in the character template to reduce the size. You didn't get what I said or how to fix it?-- 12:34, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll have to ask Wikia about this hide comand. About the speech bubble... yeah, you could upload some basic images.-- 19:31, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) :Are you talking about a category page? Here, upload a picture with the Categoria:Immagini/TemplateDialogo and they will all work in there.-- 19:55, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I can make a "forum" page for this, like we did other two times. Can you upload two examples of the templates?-- 20:29, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm gonna say that we don't need a poll about that... the 358 sprites are just better (obliviusly), so I think we should choose them.-- 21:10, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering how little and simple this site is compared to the english version, I would accept the 358 sprites, and my guess is that no one will complain. Go for them ;)!-- 21:18, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Around 8 or 9.-- 22:44, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) :Great work! I'll keep the title in english for the moment.-- 21:52, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Those days I'm really, really, really busy (is also my birthday), so please contact me the next week to remember me to translate the speach bubble template, alright?-- 23:24, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Yes I like this word!!^^ And I want use it now: hi dude!!! I think that mainpage and your signature are fantastic! New wiki's mainpage is wonderfoul! It has got more option than the first! Great job! Thank you four your explanation about that english's rule! Don't worry...italian is really hard! English is really simple for me! In italian we have full many exceptinon, really difficult to explain! English is the simple language who I study, because french'word has got a lot of accents to write and japaneese is hard both study and write words! But you had got an hardest past?? It's a great things what you do, because today there are many people to help in him nervous problems, want you became a psychologist? One time I want like you, try to do the psychologist! For the moment I helped (and I help) some handicapped people because I know three of them, and I'm really happy whent i help them! I can say into my mind "I'm doing a great thing!" For drums: do you know Phil Collins (Genesis)? I love his miusic! His songs give to me energy! Phil played drum when he sang with Genesis but one year ago he had got some problems at hand's nerves and now he plays drum with effort. Wow play in a band for 4 years is a culture experience! A friend of my play electric guitar in a band...he is a rocker and he want became a great musician. Your are very good to create image! They are wonderfoul XD! I can't make image that yours! Have you create some video? Have a nice day dude!!-- 16:29, mar 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ﻿You are incredible! The talk bubble is fantastic! I want have one too XD! For Phil Collins you can watch him in this video (but it's long): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSpbOI_CX-M I want find the names of the drummers for see them! It's a big dream became a drummer of a band and I hope that a day your dream will come true! I saw your video about Xhemnas death and the corridor of darkness...really good!! I can't create this things and i find them fantastics! I saw the new User's portal and is wonderfoul! Wow you have created a lot of things fantastics!! I'm sadly that the band who have called you is far from your city...but You must be strog and seek others chances! Thank you for create a tutorial for us! I think that tlaks bubbles will be a mode! Hi dude and have a nice day!!-- 17:47, mar 25, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Hi Roxas! Hello Roxas, your bubble talk is really fantastic! I thank you as they have done more for the great job you've helped to carry on this wiki! have a nice day! ..Master Xehanorth Hi Hi Roxas, I'm Lexaeus 94. I decided to contact you for an information about the Wiki commands. I noticed that in this Wiki (Assassin's Creed Wiki) pages appear "transparent": behind them, in fact, there the background of the site (That usually isn't seen). So I wanted to ask you how can make this option. Thank you and sorry for my bad english. P.S. I've been to incorporate the logo and the background to this site, But I wanted to improve with that option. For me it is a pleasure to meet Roxas. If you is not a problem, please give, in addition to English, also an answer in Italian, in order to understand this better. I'm glad you understand my English (in fact I manage in English, but sometimes I'm afraid to make mistakes or say a few words XD). Thank you very much for your kindness and availability and ask you if you can clarify my doubts: the background not appears completely, the only way for him to fill the space is the option "title background" but is a bit "outdated". How do you make the background fill all its space with a "single image"? I hope I explained myself well, hello and thank you. 20:37, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) English roxas hello, I read your question ... I think you can comfortably continue to write in English, although we are not experts in your language to understand something ... I also have a question for you: do you have the talk bubbles to images of Master Xehanort? not my favorite character, but my name on the wiki so ... bye bye!!! Master Xehanorth Your Talk Template Yes, I've seen that uses this template and I also saw the pattern that you wrote to tell us how to create it. On that page you explain how to set the Template, but I have not figured out how to get it.....I have to create a page called Lexaeus 94/TalkTemplate and then put them in the Template? Could you explain all the steps? I just can not understand how do you create the Template..... If I insert all the data necessary for its creation, the template instead of me jumping out of the words: 'Utente:Lexaeus 94/TalkTemplate '(here). Why? You see, the Template is bad ..... (I did everything as you told me but the template did not appear, so I tried to insert "}}" after "User:RoxasXIII/TalkTemplate" and it has become a part of the Template, but only a part). 11:32, apr 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hi Roxas! Sorry if I write to you only now but I've got two terrible weeks! Yes I want use Axel's talk bubble! I want try now, and, if I have problems, I contact you. Thanks for your availability! ﻿-- 07:14, apr 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. can you upload all images of Axel on this page?: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Axel_8/TalkBubble Problems with command "small" on Templates? Hi! Thanks for the information! If you want, you can tell me what games do you have and what games did you play -- 18:10, giu 14, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Affilation Hey, it's been a long time! Sure, we're always open to affilations, especially with an american kh wiki where you are a moderator. Talk about it to Axel8, I'm a bit busy at the moment and my laptop is broken.-- 12:37, lug 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, good luck with the project!-- 08:36, lug 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, affilation Sure, I understand you. Too bad I don't follow the wiki too much, and right now I'm not the right person to ask the roles and the progress in this place. I guess Axel 8 could help you with that, he seems to speak english with you without any problem. You probabily should ask him about it, there's no problem.-- 19:48, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, technically I should be on the top as founder and admin, too bad I seriously don't follow the site that much and I have no idea about how the other guys are working now (except that everything is going fine, obliviously). Sorry, but I really can't help you.-- 20:16, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's gonna be fine, the users here are all nice people and, as you can see, they create a big wiki out of nothing.-- 20:31, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know even that. I haven't followed the wiki for months, I just check if everything is alright and answer to people's questions...-- 20:59, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) Vacation Hi Roxas! When I will come from vacations I will answer to your message! -- 18:00, ago 26, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8